It's Only Love
by Catgirl AnimeFreak
Summary: My name is Koizumi Risa! Five years ago, I had an idiot midget of a boyfriend who left me to go to America. I've totally forgotten him since then! ... hwaaahh! He's back?
1. Prelude

Her knees were about to give out. She was sure that here fingertips would leave marks on her face, but she couldn't move her hands from her mouth.

"You're moving …?" she whispered.

He didn't look at her when he nodded – his mind was completely concentrated on packing. "To California. For University."

"F-for how …" She couldn't finish her sentence – not that she needed to. The couple could always communicate with only their eyes.

But now, she couldn't see his eyes as he hesitated and placed his numerous basketball trophies into the cardboard box.

"… five years, maybe six – I'm not sure."

This was more than she could take. Her hands moved to her eyes as the tears flooded out. At this, he finally turned around.

"Koizumi … you can come-"

"_No!_ I don't want to change my life just for you!" She screamed through her sobs. She backed up towards the front door. "Y-you've never even called me by my real name!"

Koizumi allowed the sobs to wail out. Otani reached to the girl he loved, but she slapped his hand away.

His heartbeat and her sobs filled the room. "I …" she started. "… _I THOUGHT WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!_"

She turned his back to him and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. She didn't hear his last sentence before boarding a plane and flying overseas.

"I thought so, too."


	2. Giants Like Us

**Hey - thanks so much for the awesome reviews for the prelude! I really appreciate all the comments and feedback I get from you guys.**

**Unfortunately, my novelist side came out on this chapter – don't hold your breath while reading, okay?? (Well, I suppose some of you wished the previous chapter was longer!)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Chrissi**

**-----**

"Thank you so much for taking care of Meimi while we were out, Risa-chan."

Risa yawned and smiled. "It wasn't a problem, Nobu-chan – you know I like kids." She picked up her purse and started to head for the door. "I'll see you two later."

"Nobu, have you told her about …?" Nakao began, trailing off in case Risa wasn't filled in on it yet – it was, after all, his wife's idea.

"Oh, Darling! Thank you for reminding me!" The little woman turned to her tall friend, whose interest was obviously piqued. "I've contacted some friends from high school, and we're having a casual reunion next Sunday. Are you busy?"

Risa brought her fingers to her chin in a thoughtful pose. "Hmm … I don't think I'm working that day, since Riiko-sama cancelled." She smiled, "I'll think about it."

Nobu clasped her hands together. "Please, Risa-chan!" She seemed to hesitate before saying, "Otani will be there."

Risa stared blankly at her friend. By the look on her face, it would seem that Risa was supposed to know who this Otani was. "Who's that …?" she asked timidly.

"Aah! You don't remember?!" Nobu yelled, ignoring her husband's calming words. "The first boyfriend you've ever had! Ring a bell?"

As a model stylist, Koizumi Risa has had a lot of boyfriends – most of them were just trying to get to know some models, true, but they were boyfriends none the less. As response, Risa continued to stare and shook her head.

"You had a crush on him all through high-school?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Do you remember All Hanshin-Kyojin?" Nakao offered.

Risa scowled. "Oh – loser idiot midget."

"Oh, you remember him now! So, will you be there?" Nobu-chan was smiling as if she hadn't seen or heard Risa.

Risa's bottom lip pouted out. She already knew she didn't want to go – it doesn't hurt anymore, but she can't help but be peeved when reminded of the midget that had left for America all those years ago. Of course, Nobu would flip if she heard this. "I'll think about it," Risa grumbled.

Nobu gave a brilliant smile (the one that makes Risa wish she'd become a model) and grasped her best friend's hands. "Wonderful! It begins at 6 P.M., okay?"

-----

"I don't know – I think it's a great opportunity to just hang out with friends," Mika said, sorting through the clothes rack opposite Risa. "Don't get bogged down just because of one lousy dwarf."

"He's not a _dwarf_ – he's a _midget_," Risa corrected bitterly. It was Monday morning, and she had just confided in her co-worker her problem of the week. "And of course I'm going to get bogged down on it! The guy hurt me – badly. He's nothing but a loser idiot midget."

Mika chuckled. "Sounds to me like there are some unsung feelings there," she said, almost sounding sing-song. "You sure you don't want to meet him again?"

Risa's head whipped around to glare at the bleach-blonde. "_Absolutely not!_" she yelled. After a moment's pause, she added, "And I definitely _don't_ have any 'unsung feelings' for the midget!"

At this, Mika threw her head back in laughter, her earrings jingling against her neck. When she finally finished, she simply stated, "Well, you could always spend the evening avoiding the poor boy."

"I think I'd rather just stay home playing dating sims," Risa sighed - perfect men in a perfect world.

-----

Risa ended up going, anyway. It was impossible to try to tell Nobu-chan that she didn't want to – every time she tried, Nobu would show her another black cocktail dress that would "look great with jeans – everybody at the reunion would dig it."

Besides – what're the chances of actually bumping into Otani? Knowing Nobu, she's probably invited the entire high school of our grad year. Then again, knowing Nobu, she's probably also arranged that Risa and Otani meet under "chance circumstances".

Risa gripped the black shirt she was holding against her chest even tighter. Why did her belly just do a flip-flop? _Well, yeah – Mika's right, I do have a lot of things to say to Otani. But nothing like I still __**love**_ _him _(flip-flop)_ or anything._

Risa shook her head stubbornly. She had to shake this feeling – it wasn't anything serious. This flip-flopping was just nervousness. It's understandable – you haven't seen these people in five years.

Risa was already wearing the jeans and the black stilettos; she just had to find the perfect top now. Eventually, she decided to wear the bunchy shirt that was given to her after one of the supermodels complained that it made them look like a size four. Quickly throwing on some make-up and jewellery, she headed out the door. Mika stopped by to do her hair (_I swear_, thought Risa, _that girl has ESP or something. I hadn't even decided to go yet!_) and it was now iron-straight, shoulder-length layers. Spinning around, Risa stared at herself in the mirror.

_God, I'm so sexy tonight_, she thought, striking a cheesy pose and grinning foolishly.

-----

Despite her hurry, Risa arrived about ten minutes late. Scratching the car next to hers (and her own) she pulled into the parking lot and dashed out. The door to the gymnasium seemed to clang extra loud when she threw it open (she may have also knocked over on the waiters) but she found Nobu in record time.

"Risa-chan!" the cute little woman cried out. "You made it! I was so worried that you wouldn't come!"

Risa grinned. "Wouldn't think of it!" she said. She took the time to look around now, to find she was absolutely right – Nobu _did_ invite every high school student in their grad year.

"So – have you talked to Otani yet?"

Risa's heart fluttered then came to an abrupt stop. Trust Nobu to bring on the awkward moments early. "Erm – no, not yet." _Or "not ever" – whichever you choose, Nobu-chan. All I know is that I'm avoiding the midget,_ Risa thought bitterly.

It didn't take long for the old crowd to gather around, minus midget-boy. They all asked questions asking how everyone was – Haruka even made a gallant event of flamboyantly asking Risa out on a date.

"Er – no, sorry," Risa answered promptly, breaking into a sweat. To which Haruka made an even more so flamboyant act of heartbreak.

Risa smiled awkwardly and redirected her attention to Chiharu and Suzuki. Placing a gentle hand on Chiharu's over-swollen belly, she asked politely, "How many weeks left?"

Chiharu and her husband smiled proudly, saying at the same time, "Any day now."

"Wow! Time went by fast!" Risa said joyously. "No complications?"

Chiharu's smile widened. "No – they're both in perfect health."

As they all listened to the new parents-to-be talk about the entire pregnancy, nobody noticed a beautiful couple walk up to them. Nobu finally happened to notice them out of the corner of her eye, and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Good evening, everyone!" said the beautiful, short, blonde woman. Her looks were absolutely stunning – and oddly familiar. "It's been such a long time!" Her voice was high-pitched and candy-sweet.

"Erm – hello," Risa said, making an attempt to be polite. "I'm sorry – your name must have slipped my mind."

All the woman had to do was twist her body towards Risa, releasing natural pheromones, and everyone cried out, "Seiko-chan!"

"Oh, you _do_ remember me!" Seiko smiled girlishly. "Allow me to introduce you to my wonderful husband -" she stepped aside to allow the other (equally as beautiful as the first) half of the couple to join the circle "- this is Nasami."

Everyone stared at the beautiful man, yet, as soon as he said, "Hello, everyone," they knew that this man definitely wasn't born male.

"Hello, we're pleased to meet you," Chiharu greeted calmly, relaxing after discovering this truth.

"I'm sorry to say we can't stay too long, just a few hours – we've recently adopted our very own baby," Seiko said, radiating her happiness onto the crowd.

As soon as she said that, Risa realized she was incredibly left out. The entire crowd she hung out with were now forming families (with the exception of Haruka, but she never counted him as "one of us"). Risa was still looking for a decent date that wasn't just after the models. As the others talked about families, she could only think of when the last time she had a _good_ boyfriend.

Otani.

High school.

Risa sighed and wandered away from the group. She just wanted to find somewhere where she could be alone. Or at least with people she can relate to, but it seemed as though everyone was here with a date. She sighed again, standing in the middle of the room. _I shouldn't have come_, she thought glumly, _this was definitely a mistake-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite tap on the shoulder, followed by a man's voice saying, "Excuse me."

Risa turned around to see a man nearly a head taller than her. He was quite handsome, and made her stomach to a little flip-flop. "Yes?"

"Are you Koizumi Risa?"

"Yes – who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

Risa shook her head. He was familiar, but, apart from Suzuki, she's never actually met a man who was so much taller than her.

"Koizumi, it's me …" he allowed a pause, to see if he had rung a bell, "… it's me – Otani."

Time stopped. Risa's heart stopped – her breathing stopped. _Everything_ stopped.

"_OTANI?!"_

The cry echoed around the room. Everyone turned and murmured. Risa ignored them. She stared up the man; he grinned lopsidedly like he used to. "Hey, Amazon," he said coolly.

"Y-y-you-you-you've …" she stammered, before finally bursting out, "You've _grown_!"


	3. Otani

**Oh my!! I can't believe all the great reviews I'm getting! Thank you all so very much!**

**Before ****we start, 1) I apologise for the time it took to update this, but I finally got WoW, so I'm sure you all understand!**

**2) This chapter deals with sexual themes. Nothing actually happens (yet) but if you are offended by this, escape while you can.**

**-Chrissi**

**---**

Risa brought the cup of fruit punch to her lips and stared across the table at Otani. _He looks so different now_, she thought scrutinizing the face before her. _Really manly_, she added as an afterthought, blushing slightly.

Otani didn't notice her staring, for his gaze was peering into the glass of punch on the table, held firmly by his two hands. When he did look up suddenly, Risa jumped and was brought back to reality.

"So … how have you been? What've you been up to?" He asked.

Risa gave him a proud grin. "I'm a model stylist now!" Otani smiled back at her, looking as equally filled with pride as she. The blood seemed to drain from her body as she asked weakly, "And how about you? How was California?"

The man's smile dimmed as his gaze wandered back to the beverage. "It … it was great, Koizumi – really great. I met a lot of people, made new friends, but … it was really lonely. I had friends here; more importantly …" he seemed to pause, though it could have been Risa's imagination. "… I … I left you behind, Koizumi."

Again, Risa had that stopping sensation. As soon as the time began again, all blood flow went back to her face – mainly, her cheeks. "Oh – well – you know …" she started, waving a little bit, "Whatever. I chose to stay behind, remember?"

_Oh, God – no, I don't want to remember that day_, she thought, immediately regretting what she said. _That day hurt so much._

There was an awkward silence as the two stared into their cups as if they held the future. Finally, curiosity got the better of Risa.

"Uhmm … how did you get so – err, you know …" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip, hoping he'd finish the sentence for her. When he stared at her blankly, she carried on, "… _tall_."

Otani gave a cocky grin. "Sheesh, Koizumi – I was wondering when you'd ask!" He leaned back in his chair. "It happened in the second year of University – I finally had my last growth spurt! You should have been there, Koizu …" He trailed off mid-sentence, not having the courage to continue it.

Risa smiled somberly into the depths of the liquid, muttering, "Yeah – I should have been."

Awkward.

Silence.

Risa's stomach kept doing little flip-flops, especially when she thought of being with Otani; she wondered what he was thinking. Trying to act cool and nonchalant, she looked around the room – and the room looked back.

She sat there stunned – do the walls really have eyes? Why hadn't she noticed this before? That's when she realized – _everyone was staring at them_. As she stared back, her sense of hearing kicked in.

"All Hanshin-Kyojin?"

"They back together now?"

"Look, sweetie – they're the ones I've told you about!"

"Wow – All Hanshin-Kyojin have switched roles!"

A shiver ran up Risa's spine. _Have they been watching us since we sat down – oh my God, have they been watching us since we've __**walked in the door**_

Glancing across at Otani, she saw he was oblivious to this – he was amusing himself by swishing the punch around in his glass as if some kind of tea leaf fortune teller. Discreetly, she kicked him in the shin. Muttering some colourful language under his breath, he glared at Risa.

"What was that for-" he stopped when he saw that Risa had a very frightened expression and some kind of muscle spasm in her neck. Quickly realizing that she was actually motioning to the crowd, he finally looked.

The same bug-eyed expression creeped across Otani's face. "Get … us … out … of … here … Koizumi," he uttered through clenched teeth.

"You do something!" she whispered harshly through her own teeth. "You're the guy!"

"What?!" All attempt of being discreet was now lost. "Just 'cuz I'm '_the guy_' I have to think of something?!"

Risa sat there shocked for all of two seconds. "Well, what's the big deal?" She said, equally as loud. "It was a compliment – you've always been the smart one!"

Otani stood up and smacked the top of Risa's head. "Well, thanks for stating the obvious, but you've got to come up with the plans sometimes, too!"

Risa stood up quickly, knocking down her chair. "Get your hands off me!" She stuck a finger to his nose. "You're acting just like you did in high school!"

"Ha!" Otani called behind his back as he made his way through the crowd. "You haven't even aged since middle school!"

Risa followed, knocking people over. "What?! Yes I have! _I'm the mature one here!_"

"_Mature?_" Otani called opening the door and stepping outside. "My five-year-old niece is more mature than you!"

Risa stepped out closely behind him. The night was chilly, but that didn't cool her off. "Ugh, Otani! That just _proves_ that-" her words were lost when the man put a gentle, silencing finger to her lips.

"The doors are closed – you can quit yelling now," he soothed, smiling down at her.

Risa blushed as she looked at the doors, listening to the roaring laughter inside the building. "That … that was a plan?" she asked, returning her attention to Otani, who was already walking away. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Otani! You're a genious!" she praised running up to him.

He laughed - a sound that Risa has missed so much. "I know, I know – thanks," he chimed, walking her to her car.

As she leaned against her little red dingy car, he leaned against the expensive-looking (and now scratched) car opposite to hers. The metal on her back was cold, but she had the feeling that the goose bumps on her arms weren't from the chill. For a long time, they just stood there in silence, smiling, laughing when it got too awkward.

"So – you really think I'm the smarter one?" he finally asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Risa yelled, shoving him – and sending her sense of touch wild. _Oh my – he's really fit for a teacher!_ A little dirt worm wriggled into her brain, whispering, _What ever he's teaching – I wanna learn!_

Risa bit her lip, holding down the blush. Looking away, she could still feel Otani's gaze on her.

"Is this your car, by the way?"

Risa looked up, as if to confirm that the question was directed at her. "Uhm, yeah." She patted the metal, "It's small, but it's got great mileage."

Otani looked at the scratch on the metal of the car he was leaning against, and touched it purposely. "How about some coffee at my apartment?" He asked, then looking up at her again and smirking, continued. "Due to the damage you've done to _my_ car, I think you owe it to me."

---

They walked through the door laughing. Otani had been sharing with Risa stories from California.

Giggling and wiping away a tear, Risa said, for the umpteenth time, "Again, I'm really sorry for the damage to your car."

"Relax!" Otani replied, waving her off and throwing his keys onto the coffee table. "I'm an English teacher – I can afford it."

"Oh, English!" Risa said excitedly. "Say something!"

Otani stared at her very seriously, thinking about what to say. Finally, he smiled softly and said, very slowly, a short, three-word sentence.

Even though Risa had no clue what he said, it made her feel very happy. She smiled back. "Wow – that was really pretty. What did you say?"

Otani blushed and looked away. "Ah, nothing important," he walked into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "What do you want in your coffee?"

"Cream and two spoons of sugar, please," Risa answered, plopping down on Otani's couch. It was really comfy – not too hard, but not too soft. Risa snuggled against its back and smiled, closing her eyes – it really was very comfortable.

So comfortable, in fact, that she must have dozed off, because next thing she knew, Otani was sitting on the other side of the sofa, watching a very quiet television and sipping some coffee.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, sitting up straight.

"Hey," Otani smiled coolly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Risa said, attempting to stifle a yawn.

Otani checked his watch, then the clock on the wall. "Only for about fifteen or twenty minutes – not that long," he looked at the woman and smiled mischievously, "You drool."

Risa covered her face, blushing deep red. "Oh, shut up!" she yelled.

Otani laughed and reached out, grabbing a hold of her hands and moving them away from her face. "Even so, you still look like an angel."

Risa stared, stunned. "W-whuh …?" she muttered.

A look of uncertainty, then suddenly bemusement crossed Otani face. "Y-yeah right!" he said, trying to cover up the fact that his ears were turning pink. He stood up suddenly, the grin running off his face as he looked down at Risa and held his hand to her. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Risa hesitated, struck by his sudden change of mood, but took his hand anyway. He led her out to the terrace, but her breath was already taken away.

"_Snow_!" she gasped, filling her lungs with the cold winter-y air.

"It's been falling for awhile now. I was hoping you'd wake up so I could show it to you," Otani whispered, softly smiling.

Risa brushed the snow off the railing and clasped it. Snow fell on her face and clung to her eyelashes so heavily, she could barely see the view of Tokyo. However, the twinkling lights still engrossed her – so much so, she didn't notice Otani had gone and returned until there was a heavy jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Oh!" She started, "Thank you." Risa smiled at Otani, who was standing next to her now, and he returned the smile.

_Flip-flop_. Risa's head swung the other way, and she bit her lip. _Oh, God – I thought they had stopped, but that was the strongest one yet!_

"You okay?"

A warm hand grabbed her arm gently, and Risa looked back at the man. Concern filled his eyes, and warmth filled her body. Well, no, it was more like heat – and it wasn't so much her body, per se, since it was mostly situated in one place. One _special_ place.

_Flip-flop_.

_Oh, __**God**_.

It didn't help matters that Otani now had his hands on her hips and was leaning ever so closer. Time was slowly stopping. The air was suddenly lighter. Otani was inches away – Risa already had her eyes partly closed. The burning sensation grew. It was suddenly +20C outside –

"I always dreamed of having sex with you."

_Crash_. Everything sped up, fell down, and froze.

"What." Risa asked. Or at least, tried to ask – her voice seemed to have gurgled so low in her body that she couldn't lift it into a question.

Otani pulled his face away and looked at her. Mistaking her mixed look of shock, disgust, and anger (with a pinch of disappointment) as mishearing, he repeated himself with a smirk. "I always dreamed of having sex with you."

"_What_." She reckoned her voice was now coming from somewhere around mid-thigh, as it took such a long time to exit her mouth.

Otani let go of her hips and stepped back. Risa figured there were now snakes extruding from her head, or her look had intensified tenfold.

"W-well, what I meant was … in California, I had dreamed of –" he didn't dare say it again. "B-because I was so short …"

Risa didn't hear the rest, since she was already indoors, grabbing her purse, and storming out the front door. Slamming said door behind her, she stomped her way to the closest elevator. _I can't believe it! How dare he say that!_ She screamed in her head, as she continually pushed the button. _Who does he think he is, saying something like that – yeah, sure, I was thinking it, but still!_

The little dirt worm wriggled it's way into her brain again. _He probably would've gotten some if he hadn't said that_. It giggled.

It was promptly gobbled up by an eagle.

Keeping her face screwed into an orcish scowl, she stepped into the elevator, ignoring the drunken couple in the corner, giggling and doing who-knows-what.

She leaned against the other corner, contemplating the many ways to destroy the building. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a giggling whisper.

"Oh my god – I think she's from that … that high school com'dy duo. Y'know? With that short one?" She girl whispered.

The boy laughed and turned to Risa. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey you. You from that –" his question was halted by a hiccup and an outrageously loud belch (which cause the girl to burst out in giggles), "- com'dy high skewl dwoh … with tha' shor' guy?"

"All Hanshin-Kyojin?" Risa asked, glaring at both of them.

She assumed that she had gotten it right, since both of them exploded in laughter. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Tha's the one – y'know, y'know … you guys should get togeth', y'know? Make lots of funny babies, y'know?"

The snakes must have returned, since both of the drunks shrank into the corner and stared at her fearfully – the girl even cupped her hands over her mouth to try to keep the scream from escaping.

As soon as the doors to the ground floor opened, the boy shot out the door, dragging his stunned girlfriend with him. They had disappeared by the time stepped out, and she walked calmly by the sleeping security guard and out the door. Somewhere between four stories and two drunks, the snow had turned into rain. It hit her face and slapped down her hair. The rest of her stayed warm and dry.

Digging out her cell phone, she called for a cab. "It'll be 15 minutes," grunted the voice on the other line.

She hung up and watched a large chunk of slush get pushed down the road by a stream of water.

It was raining.

She cried.


	4. Children of Christmas

**First of all, many apologies for taking so extremely long updating – I'm a horrible procrastinator!!**

**Secondly – I love all of your reviews! I'm so happy you all enjoy this fanfiction. Please, keep sending them in! Don't lose faith in me!**

**--**

Risa was already busy sorting clothes when Mika snuck to her station. Without having to turn around, Risa checked her watch and said, "Half an hour."

"Ouch," Mika grimaced, "Alarm didn't go off."

Risa raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

The blonde was silent and serious for about three seconds before smiling. "Okay, no – John stayed over. But I _did_ forget to set my alarm." She giggled and skipped over to Risa, proclaiming, "I think he might be the one!"

"Really? More 'the one' than Lance or Riley or Dwayne?"

"More 'the one' than even Justin, Harvey, or Derek!"

"I think I see a pattern in your taste in men, by the way," Risa commented with a smirk. She stopped what she was doing and faced her friend. "Okay, what makes John 'the one'?"

"He's funny, and smart, and so crazy! Fun to be around, great body, and a huge–"

Risa blushed and held her hand up. "Okay – don't need to know that far!"

Mika popped up a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What's wrong? You're usually okay with me stepping over moral and decency boundaries. … Did something happen between you and the dwarf?"

"Not _dwarf_ – midget. Actually no, he's not a midget anymore … never mind, I don't want to talk about it." She turned her back, facing the window, and continued sorting.

"Aww … was he tiny?"

Risa suddenly started to cough – well, hack, really. She was choking on her own tongue, spit, air – whatever was in her mouth at the time. Pounding her chest, she faced Mika, who was smiling innocently. "I beg your pardon?" She croaked.

"Was he tiny? I know Japanese guys tend to be a bit small – that's why I date Americans. Wow, some of them are really-"

"_Why must my life be pain?!_" Risa cried out, collapsing on the clothes rack. Everyone in the trailer, including two models, stared. Mika waved them off while Risa continued her tales of woe. "Everyone must say, and _repeat_, every dreaded phrase in the Japanese language." She stood up and stared out the window. "Why can't someone say something that really is truly _nice – OHMYGAWD!_"

"What? What's wrong?" Mika jumped; concerned her friend hurt herself, or worse – broke a nail.

Risa leaped into the circular clothing rack and hid, whispering harshly, "He's here! _He's here_! Make him go away, Mika!!"

The bleach-blonde looked down at Risa. "Who's here?" She asked.

"Otani!" She reached up and pointed towards the door. "Quick! Run! Make him leave!"

Mika sighed and rolled her eyes, yet did as she was told. Risa peeked out from the clothes and watched as she reached the door by the first knock. Opening the door, she heard Otani say, "Hello – is Koizumi Risa here?"

There was silence as Mika stared. Finally she said, "Otani Atsushi?"

Risa was floored. Her breath caught in her throat and she only wished her heart wouldn't beat so loudly. She waited until one of them spoke.

"… Fukushima Mikani?" Otani asked.

Mika smiled and leaped out the door with her arms wide open. "It's been so long!" She cried happily, landing in Otani's arms. "I haven't seen you since the photo shoot last year!"

_Photo shoot last year …?_ Risa thought to herself. She slammed her head against a metal bar. _Of course! Mika went to the amateur model show in California! Ugh … just my luck!_

She was brought back to reality when she heard Otani's voice again. "So … is Koizumi here? I saw her car."

"Oh, yeah – she's hiding in that clothes rack over there."

Risa made a mental note to slip some blue dye into Mika's shampoo as she quickly made the impression of being hard at work. She listened to the heavy footsteps closing in on her and waited for the dreaded question;

"What are you doing down there?" It was amused – almost sarcastic.

_Think fast._ "Checking for ticks," she said seriously, before standing up and continuing, "May I help you? I am hard at work."

"I wanted to talk about last night …"

"What is there to talk about?" Risa ducked down and exited the clothes rack, and walked briskly to her coat. "I think you've made your intentions quite clear." She put on the designer fancy-French-word and made her way to the front door, followed closely by Otani.

"Look, you know that's not what I meant when I said that," he said, closing his thin coat around him as the cold air rushed at them.

"What did you mean, then?" She asked, unlocking her car (and noticed that he parked beside her). She bent over and started to dig through the many boxes.

"I just … I was …" he sighed. "I just tried to say that I still … liked you when I left."

"Oh, that's nice," she stood up and shoved a coat in his arms – the one he lent her the night before. "It's good to know that a man likes you before he starts conjuring up wild sexual desires for you." She began rummaging through her car again.

"I was also trying to say … that I liked you when I came back."

There was a loud _bang!___and Risa emerged from the car, staring at Otani and rubbing her wounded head. "What …?" she asked, truly believing that she had misheard. The snowflakes that had begun to fall kissed her bare skin on her hands, face and neck.

"I still like you, Koizumi."

The stopping sensation came back. Risa must look silly with one hand placed on her head, which held two very wide eyes. However, she believed she was the only one who could see, so it was fine. She took a moment to contemplate what Otani meant by "I still like you, Koizumi" – a number of things, really. He could mean that he still felt the same way he did about her before he left, but five years of feeling that way? Risa got over it, right?

… Right.

Another explanation was that he actually said "I still _feel_ like you, Koizumi", by which he means he's still getting used to being tall, so he's clumsy. But, no – she hasn't seen him stumble or drop anything

What he must mean is that he still likes her _as a friend_. Yeah, it makes sense – he was acting all friendly yesterday. And that stuff about sex? Well, he _is_ a guy, and what guy doesn't think about sex every once in awhile? After all, Risa knows she's a beautiful woman – she's been told many times!

Yeah, that must be it.

"I still like you, too, Otani," Risa said, smiling and putting down her hand.

"Really?" Otani looked astonished.

_Wow – he must not have a whole lot of friends anymore, _Risa thought. "Yeah! You're a great friend, you know?" She slapped his shoulder amiably.

Otani furrowed his eyebrows as droplets of rain mixed in with the snow. "Oh." He simply stated.

Risa looked at him, concerned. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Are you okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Grabbing her hand and pushing it off his shoulder, he asked. "You interested in coming to the school's staff Christmas party? I couldn't find a date."

"Of course I want to!" Risa answered. She couldn't help but wonder how such a good looking guy couldn't get a date, but she shrugged it off. Guess there's more guys than girls at his work.

"Great – it's formal, so wear something nice, okay?"

Risa laughed. "When don't I?"

"Well, considering you've looked great in everything I've seen you in …" he replied with a chuckle.

Risa rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "So, do you want me to pick you up, or …?"

"Stop by my place on Tuesday night – we can drive there in my car."

"It's a date!" Risa proclaimed, immediately wishing she had the ability to swallow her own words – but Otani replied, laughing.

"Sure – you got it."

She watched him leave, and, after he turned the corner, slapped her face. "Beautiful job, Risa – absolutely stunning," she muttered.

--

The rest of the week came and went, and by the next Monday, saying that Koizumi Risa was frantic would be a huge understatement.

"How am I going to get out of this Mika? I can't face him – I have nothing to wear! Oh my god, am I wearing clothes today?! Oh, okay, I am. But still – I can't go through with this! I can't believe I referred to it as a date! I can't do this-"

"For crying out … – Risa there's absolutely no way I can stand another fifteen minute break listening to you whining about Atsi!" She placed another cigarette in her mouth and lit it. "Would it make you feel better if I took you out shopping tonight?" She asked after taking a drag.

Risa sighed and perched her feet up on her chair and nested her chin on her knees. "I don't think I'm going," she whispered.

"Pfft – you'll feel better later," Mika replied.

They heard a bit of shuffling from the open window above, but paid no attention. "Otani's the sweetest guy ever – but he hurt me. I'm too nervous to risk letting that happen again." Risa totally hid her face from view after saying that.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, I think I know what your problem is."

There was silence as the blonde listened to the gears grinding into movement in Risa's head. She knew the younger girl was a bit dense sometimes, even to her own feelings. Sighing, she stood, putting out her half-done cigarette and placing it back into the case.

"Come on – let's just ditch work for the rest of the afternoon. You need some R&R, girl."

She held her hand out to her moping friend as she looked up. "Hey – you're rat poison, you know that?" Risa said, smiling slightly. "All it takes is a touch and I'm corrupted." Sighing, she continued. "Nah – it'd be best if I stayed here."

"Guhh – you need to break away and have some fun sometimes. Quit being a rule-book-woman!"

Risa glared at Mika, and then broke into a grin. "Yeah, okay – but just this once."

They scurried around the trailer and marched back inside – only to be faced with all of their co-workers standing by the open window. Mika smiled and waved, "Oh – hey everyone. How's it going?"

They remained silent, and Risa began to feel awkward. "Mika, I think something's up," she whispered.

"Absolutely correct, Miss Koizumi."

Both girls swung around to face their boss. "Watanabe-sama!" Mika cried out, masking her shock with a smile.

"Fukushima, I'm surprised with you!" He said - which everyone knew was a flat-out lie. "Skipping out work for _shopping_? I can't let you do that."

It was all they could muster not to cough up their hearts when the group saw Mika put on her charms. "But – _Mister Boss_," she said in English, "Koizumi is heartbroken and she needs the gentle love only a best friend can offer."

Everyone grimace when they saw Watanabe cave – even Risa. "Alright, since you're not just doing this to cut out of work. I understand that a woman needs gentle love in her life sometimes, and who better to give it than you?"

"Oh, _thank you Mister Boss_!" Mika smiled sweetly at him and dragged Risa out the door. When they were standing by their cars, and safely out of earshot of the trailer, Risa spoke.

"You're horrible, you know that?" She ducked into Mika's car, and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Mika asked as she followed suite. "It's his fault for being a pushover."

Risa sighed. "You _know_ what I mean. Yes, _Mister Boss-san_ is a pushover, but you know how he feels about you."

Mika grunted as she started her car. "I'd rather not know." She muttered. "He knows what I'm like."

The way the bleach-blonde spoke, Risa knew the conversation was over. She remained silent as her friend pulled out of the parking lot.

--

"I feel like Mrs Claus," Risa snorted. They had found a beautiful red dress on Monday, with white fluff-trim around the bottom and the impression of two large snowflakes on the right hip. It was off-shoulder, which she preferred.

"Wow – your Mrs Claus must have been a hell of a lot sexier than mine!" Mika grinned as Risa pulled a face and blushed. "Come on – let's do something with your hair."

"But you cut it too short for the last party to do anything now," Risa said with a moan in her voice.

Mika smacked the back of Risa's head as she reached for her bag. "_Never_ doubt the professional model stylist."

As her hair began to be man-handled, Risa pouted. "I'm a professional, too …" she moped.

Mika smacked her again.

--

_Okay, maybe she did do pretty good with the short hair_, Risa thought as she watched the elevator rise to the fourth floor. Mika had made a bun over her left ear and curled the strands left on the other side of her face.

The elevator stopped, and Risa blamed it for the flip-flopping in her gut. She walked slowly down the hallway towards Otani's room. She remembered what Mika had called him on Monday – Atsi. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever let her call him that.

The young woman knocked on his door and waited. She smiled, remembering the little things he did for her in high school – and how embarrassed he was to do them. She remembered the necklace he'd given her for her birthday. And … oh, that beautiful first kiss on the rooftop, away from her friends. She chuckled and blushed, before realizing the door still hadn't been answered. She knocked again and waited some more.

And waited.

… and waited.

Panic creeped into her mind; what if he was hurt? What if he forgot? ... What if he found someone else?

Figuring her first hunch was a legit-enough reason to open the door, she grabbed the doorknob and turned, calling out, "Otani, you here?"

She stepped into an empty living room. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here, with the exception that Otani and his warm feeling was missing. She sighed. _Maybe he did forget? Maybe he didn't want to go with me in the first place – maybe he just wanted to see if I would come?_

She turned to leave sadly, and feeling a little heartbroken. _A "little" heartbroken?_ Risa scoffed at her own foolishness and grabbed the doorknob. But, she hesitated. _What was that sound? A door?_

She let go of the knob and quietly walked across the living room to a small corridor. The door at the end of the hall was open and she could clearly see it was an empty bedroom, but there was a door open to the side with the light on. She assumed it was the bathroom and made her way to it.

"Otan–"

She couldn't finish the word. In fact, all but a single little squeak was stolen from her mouth. There stood Otani, full in the nude, wiping himself down with a towel. He looked up and their eyes met. The look of shock crossed his face as he realized who was staring at him. His mouth opened and closed as Risa's lips simply twitched.

"You're early," he managed to get out, finally.

Risa was still shocked, and her eyes kept trailing up and down his body. It wasn't entirely that she wanted to just stare – it was mostly that she was panicking and didn't know what to do with her eyes. Or any of her body, for that matter. So she did the only thing her mind could conjure up;

Everything went black as she fainted.

--

Risa groaned and moaned as she came to. She opened her eyes slowly, letting the light flow in steadily.

"Gotta love those noises."

Forgetting where she was, she sat up and spun around. There sat Otani, straddling a backwards chair beside his couch (which she was laying upon) and grinning foolishly. "Welcome back to the world of the living. Have any sex dreams?"

Risa blushed and looked away. "Shut up, midget," she grunted, unwilling to let the nickname die. She glanced back at Otani to see he was fully dressed in dress pants and a black sweater with a white formal shirt beneath. He had the collar popped up, making his jaw look wider set.

"Disappointed?" He grinned and stood. "Come on, we're late." He held his arm out to Risa as she, too, stood. She held the crook of his elbow firmly, to steady herself. He caught her glance at her hair as they passed a mirror. "I tried not to ruin your hair as I set you down."

She looked at him as he looked away. She smiled slightly as his cheeks reddened slightly. "Thank you, I appreciate it," she muttered.

--

They entered the packed restaurant very late, and Risa knew Otani was slightly irritated; but he tried his best not to show it, and that's what really meant a lot to Risa. As they found their way to the table, she could already feel the eyes on them.

"Otani! Over here! Bring your date, too!" A man with spiky black hair, peppered with white waved the two over.

Risa groaned inside her head. _Why'd he have to be all the way across the table?_ She wondered. As they passed the table, one face stuck out – a woman with jet black hair and jet black eyes, sitting next to an American with sandy hair and piercing blue eyes, who was chatting cheerfully to the man next to him. She seemed to glare into Risa's soul, making her feel the need to get away as quickly as possible.

Risa was glad hers and Otani's seats were on the same side as the woman's, so she couldn't stare. Otani pulled out her chair, and sat down next to her, already picking up a conversation with the spiky-haired man. _Probably about basketball or something stupid_, Risa rolled her eyes as she thought.

"Hello – are you Otani Atsushi's date?"

Risa looked up to face the woman who had spoken to her. She was a delicate Chinese woman, maybe in her mid-fifties. "My name is Liu Ping." The woman smiled as she extended her hand.

"Koizumi Risa," the Japanese woman replied, grabbing the extended hand and bowing her head slightly. As she let go and raised her eyes, she hesitated before speaking again. "Liu-san, do you know who the woman down the table is; the one sitting next to the Caucasian man?"

Liu glanced down the table and grimaced slightly. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. Risa leaned in to hear. "That's Hitoshi Junko. Avoid her – she makes it a big deal that Otani-san is hers."

Risa's heart plummeted – _Otani had a girlfriend? Then why weren't they together here?_ As if Liu could read Risa's mind, the older woman leaned back and brought her cup of tea to her smirking lips. "Relax, Koizumi-san – your date also makes a big deal to show Hitoshi isn't his." With that, she sipped her tea.

Risa smiled and leaned back, also picking up her cup of tea and sipping. She and Liu began chatting away, mostly sharing stories of working with children and models, finding most of the issues the same – others taking others' things, bickering over miniscule things, faces being pulled … however, it seemed the children tended to share a bit more. During the discussion and laughing, Risa had finished her tea.

"Are there any tea leaves in your cup?" Liu asked, arching an eyebrow and extending her hand expectantly.

"Err … yes. Do you read them?" Risa replied, placing the small china glass in Liu's fingers. The other woman smiled as her hand grasped the glass.

"I know a few things," she stated as she peered into the cup. Risa stared intently as the woman's expression changed. "Oh … oh, my … Koizumi-san, you're in for a _very_ large surprise tonight!" She handed the glass back.

Risa looked in, as if expecting a note telling her what the surprise will be. Not finding any, she decided to ask. "Do you know what it will be?"

Liu threw her head back in beautiful laughter. "Oh, my dear! You can't expect me to tell you that!" She looked right in to Risa's eyes, her own sparkling in youthful joy. "All I'll say is that it will be a wonderful thing."

As if on cue, Risa's cell phone chimed in her purse. "Excuse me," she muttered, still dumbfounded and she made her way towards the bathroom. Before she arrived, she had the cell phone out and she was checking the number.

"Nobu-chan …?" She uttered under her breath. She answered the ringing, and greeted warmly. "Hello, Nobu!"

The voice on the other line was screeching in excitement. The only reason Risa could understand was because they had been friends for so long. "Oh, my god … are you serious?! Oh, my … no, I'm out with Otani, right now. … Shut up. Okay, what hospital? Yes, I'll bring him, too. Yes, we'll hurry. … Nobu, go help her now!!"

She rushed back to the table to Otani. She leaned over and whispered the situation in his ear, and his eyes grew big. He turned and stared at her, to make sure she wasn't going to burst out laughing. When she didn't even giggle, both of them smiled, and he stood, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone, there is a very important event Koizumi and I must attend," he said, grinning. "I'll fill you all in tomorrow."

With that, he grabbed Risa's hand (as he had done when they met at the fountain so many years before) and rushed out of the restaurant, but not before Risa could see Liu's smiling face – as well as an outraged Hitoshi's.

--

The two burst through the doors of the maternity ward's waiting room and found Nakao with his daughter Meimi sleeping under his arm. "She's in that room over there," he whispered, tilting his head towards a door on the other side of the waiting room. "I don't think she's in labor yet, so hurry over now."

Risa glanced at Otani and he grabbed her arms. "I'll wait out here with Nakao-san. Good luck." He smiled, and Risa couldn't do anything but smile back thankfully before running to the door.

In the room, she found two nurses fretting around, Nobu, Suzuki, and Chiharu, whom was looking like she was in extreme pain. As soon as Nobu noticed the new arrival, she cried out and lunged.

"What took you so long, Risa-chan?!" she demanded.

Risa smiled; she was glad to not have missed anything. "It was snowing," she replied, then directed her attention to the mother-to-be on the bed. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Chiharu smiled, trying to ignore the throbbing pain emanating from her lower regions. "I'm fine, Koizumi-chan," she said sweetly. "Thank you for making it over so quickly."

Risa smiled. "I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world, Chiharu-chan." _Not even for a date with my high school sweetheart_, she thought, feeling a small tinge of sadness and guilt.

A nurse walked over to Chiharu's legs and lifted the blanket, busying herself with poking and prodding, making the pregnant woman wince and blush.

"You're at nine centimeters, so we're going to roll you to the delivery room now. The doctor will meet us there. Are you ready?" The nurse asked.

Chiharu bit her lip nervously and nodded. She held Suzuki's hand as he grabbed her suitcase and they quickly wheeled out of the room, Nobu and Risa trailing behind, soon joined by Otani and Nakao, who was carrying Meimi.

"Is she going into labor yet?" Otani asked.

"No, but she will be very soon, so they're taking her into the delivery room now," Risa replied, smiling.

She was amazed to see Otani's eyes light up. He must really like kids to be this excited about his friend's wife having a baby – or, rather, two babies in their case.

Once they saw the delivery room sign, Risa turned to Nobu and said, "You go in, I'll wait out here with the guys and Meimi."

"Huh? But, Risa-chan …"

Risa shook her head. "They can't have more than two people in there, and you're closer friends with her anyway." She smiled, encouraging Nobu to go ahead.

Nobu bit her lip, but hugged Risa anyway. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

With that, she followed the couple and the nurses into the swinging doors, and Risa sat down beside Otani and sighed.

"You really wanted to go in, didn't you?" Otani whispered, putting his arm around Risa and pulling her close.

Risa nodded as she leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah, but I meant what I said – they can't have fifteen people in there, and Nobu and Chiharu _are_ really close."

"I'm afraid Meimi and I may need to go home," Nakao said, finally piping up. "It's getting late, and she has school tomorrow."

Risa furrowed her eyebrows together – she hated to, but she was really tired, too … "I'll take her home with me. You need to stay here for moral support for Nobu."

Nakao looked up, concerned. "Are you sure? You're giving up a lot by leaving now."

Risa rose from her seat and kneeled by Meimi. "No, I have work in the morning, so I should go home." She patted Meimi's hair gently and looked up at Otani. "If that's all right with you."

Otani smiled. "Of course it is. We all need to get up in the morning." He, too, stood and watched as Risa gently woke the little girl.

"Hey, sweetheart, you're coming home with Auntie Risa until tomorrow, okay?" She said, smiling. Meimi nodded and latched around Risa's neck. Otani walked over and helped Risa stand with the extra weight while she spoke. "We'll get her to school on time, and you can pick her up afterwards."

"Yes, no problem," Nakao said, feeling a little nervous letting his baby girl go. He watched the three of them leave and sighed, picking up an old magazine off the rack.

--

"This blizzard is unbelievable," Otani muttered under his breath. "There's no way we can make it back to my apartment."

"Mine's close," Risa offered, feeling a little guilty. "I can just pick up my car tomorrow."

Otani nodded. "Good idea, there's no way I want to drive further than I need to in this."

Risa directed him to her apartment, and they arrive in twenty minutes, though it would usually take around five. They ran as fast as they could across the slippery parking lot and made their way sleepily to Risa's apartment. They dressed Meimi in a nightgown that would be way too short for its owner, but fit her perfectly, and decided to make the other sleeping arrangements in the other room, out of earshot.

"I can sleep on the floor," Otani offered. Risa's head whipped around from her pajama drawer.

"Absolutely _not_," she said sternly. "You're a guest, so you can have the bed." She walked into the bathroom to change, but left the door open just a crack so the conversation could continue.

"Don't kid around. You're the girl; you shouldn't sleep on the floor." Risa could hear the bed squeak as Otani sat on it, and squeak again as he lied down.

Risa's heart melted as she came out the door to see Otani with his arms over his face to block out the light. _He's really too tired for this_, she thought, smiling but concerned. She lied down beside him and watched as he moved his arms to look at her. He had dark circles around his eyes, but they were warm and caring. They smiled at each other and Otani leaned closer.

"Please don't say anything weird this time," Risa muttered sleepily.

"Can I say one thing?" Otani asked; his face was almost directly above Risa's.

"Does it involve sexual fantasies?"

"Not really."

"Then go ahead."

Otani leaned a little closer, keeping his eyes locked with Risa's. "I still really, _really_ like you."

Risa smiled and blushed, but said nothing as their lips brushed together. So many emotions and memories crashed over her, and she had to fight he tears back. They were kissing passionately now, and she realized how much she had longed for Otani in the past five years.

Otani pulled away, realizing Risa was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Risa replied, smiling. She sniffed and said, "I just really missed you." She laughed, embarrassed, as more tears flooded out.

Otani let out a low, sexy chuckle as he wiped away her tears. "I missed you, too," he said, continuing their kissing, and working his shirt off.

Risa had a feeling they weren't going to get to sleep for awhile.

**--**

**I've been in a weird kind of mood lately. Really emotional, so writing about Risa and Otani kissing really helped.**

**Thanks for being so patient, guys. I appreciate it, and all the reviews you've sent me. I'll try my best to update this sooner – I'm sorry to have made you all wait seven months!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
